Distance be Damned!
This is a Yamimash/Markiplier shipping - Markimash/Yamiplier (famous Youtubers) Age Restriction: 16+ Setting: United States, England; Markiplier's Apartment, Yamimash's Apartment, and any other place that is slightly mentioned 'Chapter I': A Typical Day Starts Out Great Mark is sitting in front of his computer when his skype goes off. "Da hell is calling me this early in the morning?" Mark groans, answering the call. "Morning Mark! How you doing over accross the pond?" A young British man said happily. "Aaron?! Isn't it night where you're at?" Mark asked the YouTuber named Yamimash. "Yeah, but I was wondering if you wanted to collab an Amnesia game with me?" Aaron asked, drinking a swig of iced tea. "Um, sure..ah which story?" Mark asked, relaxing. "Whichever you wanted. I just wanted to do another collab with you." Aaron said sheepishly, hiding a blush. "Alright, give me a moment to get everything set up and I'll meet you there?" Mark said with his cheery smile. Mark and Aaron signed off skype and Mark smiled greatly. In truth he cared for Aaron in a way that meant more than friendship, but he wouldn't admit it to the British man directly. He loved the deep accent and nearly everything about the man, ever since he first met him. He was afraid to approach him due to either being rejected or he accepting his feelings and the distance being too much. He pushed those thoughts aside and focused on treasuring the time he'd get to have with him. Chapter II: Are You...? After playing nearly an hour's worth of Slendytubbies, Mark laughing at Aaron's fear and near crying, he and Aaron sat and talked for what Mark would say felt like eternity. They talked about some minor things about each other like favorite foods, colors, and all that great jazz. They then got to talking about sexual preferences. "Aaron, you got a girlfriend, I know, but have you ever considered men before?" Mark asked nonchalantly, not wanting to set of warning bells in the Brit's head. "I have, and to be honest, and please don't hate me, but I'm gay. My "girlfriend" is just a coverup to everyone, including mum. Jess doesn't even realize it." Aaron said, lowering his face. "Really?! I mean, I wouldn't hate you for it! I'm gay as well, but I don't really have anyone to really hide it from..." Mark finished lamely, trying to hide his excitement that Aaron was really gay. "Oh, have you found anyone to be with? I haven't heard from any of your videos and--" Aaron started to say, then placed his hand over his mouth to stop from exposing his true feelings to the American. "You watch them? I'm glad to hear, and no, I haven't. I've watched your videos too ya know." Mark said, trying not to bounce up and down in his chair. ''They ended the conversation in a late time and Mark went to bed with a smile on his face, and Aaron smiled for the rest of his day. ''